Marchosias Lostaroth
Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Marchosias Lostaroth Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Male Age: 32 years old Classification: High Inquisitor of the Church of Abel Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Extrasensory Perception (Can see supernatural beings and magic. Can see and harm Noth, beings who lack even a concept in the structure of reality), Will Empowerment, War Empowerment, Ki Manipulation including Aura and Non-Physical Interaction; Berserk Mode, Negation (Negates the resistances and damage reduction abilities of those with lower Gnosis, as well as bypass their invulnerability. Can permanently kill those with Gnosis 35, as well as the Al-Djinn) |-|Resistances=Absolute Zero, Absorption, Acid Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Attack Reflection, BFR, Biological Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Body Control, Causality Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Soul Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Corruption, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction, Damage Transferal, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Deconstruction, Disease Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Duplication, Durability Negation, Electricity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Explosion Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Fate Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Fusionism, Gravity Manipulation, Healing, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Information Analysis, Law Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Necromancy, Pain Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Perception Manipulation, Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Possession, Power Absorption, Power Modification, Power Nullification, Precognition, Pressure Points, Psychometry, Purification, Reality Warping, Resistance Negation, Sealing, Sense Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Social Influencing, Sound Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Subjective Reality, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Time Manipulation, Transmutation, Vector Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (Can resist those effects through the Resistances Stats and Gnosis), Unconventional Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) (The soul in Anima: Beyond Fantasy is the same thing as the concept, and vice-versa. One would need to affect both to affect a soul) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Should be far stronger than Red Lady. Likely comparable to the High Inquisitors Romeo Exxet and Alexias.) Speed: Superhuman with likely Hypersonic reflexes (Should be as fast as other High Inquisitors) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level Stamina: Very high, capable of defeating an entire personal hell along with a minor group of Inquisitors. Range: Melee and extended melee Standard Equipment: Platinum, one of the 11 original Lawgivers. A sacred broadsword with two handles that grants its wielder the capability to see supernatural and invisible beings. The Lawgiver can separate in two long swords called Platina and Algol; once caused damage with one of them, the swords cover themselves in fire (silver and gold fire for Platina and Algol respectively). The flames do not cause any burn damage, but the sword of gold fire attacks a target while covered by silver fire (or vice-versa), resulting in doubled damage, meanwhile, using the sword of the same color will reduce the damage to a target. Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: He has a bit of a temper. It is unknown whether he has been corrupted after using Baal's axe. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ars Magnus: Berserker:' The user can enter a berserk state voluntarily. In this state, he decreases his defensive abilities such as blocking or dodging, but it increases his combat abilities and ignores any pain. While the user is in this state it is possible that he can no longer distinguish his allies. *'Agon: Limit of War:' It allows the user to recover and increase his ki while fighting. It only applies to serious combat, not counting training or friendly fights. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Willpower Users Category:Chi Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Berserkers Category:Dual Wielders Category:Sword Users Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Humans Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Tier 2